herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
XPlode
XPlode is a rogue villain in the Hero Factory Universe. Biography Not much about XPlode's past is known. XPlode became a millionaire many times over, and gained a warrant for his arrest on every inhabited planet within 10,000 lightyears. Von Nebula often hired XPlode for interesting missions. At one point, Von Nebula appointed Rotor to be XPlode's assistant in order to keep the former in line. During a raid of C-4000 explosives that the Alpha Team was protecting on Merak 9, XPlode battled Preston Stormer, while Rotor battled Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk. When the battle went sour for XPlode, as Stormer froze his Meteor Blaster and wrested his Spiked Club out of his hands, the criminal abandoned Rotor and escaped. Both of them later regrouped and stole explosives from an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2. Despite being fooled by a falling Hero Pod, the duo managed to notice the Heroes and bring down Stormer. When William Furno gained an advantage on his vehicle, XPlode attempted to stop him using the stolen explosives, only to be stopped short by Mark Surge. While Rotor was captured, XPlode managed to escape yet again. Von Nebula led XPlode and the other henchbots to raid the Deltari Quadrant. This they did successfully, returning with the entire stock of palomino diamonds. XPlode eventually teamed up with Meltdown, Thunder, and Corroder to eliminate the Heroes in New Stellac City. The villains were succeeding, yet the Heroes used Particle Separators to evade the henchbots' attacks. Soon, all of them appeared to have run out of ammo, though XPlode still had his Explosive Spikes. The Heroes managed to dodge XPlode's final attack and stun him. Stringer and Bulk then wrapped a metal bar, taken from the Drone, around the four villains to hold them in place. XPlode is currently in prison. Personality XPlode is a powerful underworld criminal in his own right, though if the job is interesting, and the price is right, he can be persuaded to work for Von Nebula. The crimes he has committed have given him much experience; thus, he knows when to fight and when to run. XPlode is also known to be quick-tempered. Appearance XPlode has red armor and translucent green eyes. He also has yellow Explosive Spikes covering his shoulders and back. He is known to launch these spikes at practically anything or anyone. Weapons XPlode carried a Spiked Club and a Meteor Blaster. Briefly, he also wielded a larger, bladed version of the Meteor Blaster. Quotes Set Information XPlode was released as one of the four “small boxed” villain Hero Factory sets from July 2010. His product number was 7147, and contained 45 pieces. Kelly McKiernan, manager for the Hero Factory website, combined XPlode's set with Corroder's in order to create Crunchy. However, Crunchy was merely built to demonstrate the proper techniques for taking a photograph for HeroFactory.com's gallery, thus no instructions were ever made for the combiner model. Trivia *XPlode is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett in Rise of the Rookies. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Trials of Furno'' *''Core Crisis'' (Mentioned Only) *''Von Nebula'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery External Links * Hero Factory Villain List. *XPlode Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots Category:Hero Factory Villains Category:Henchbots Category:2010